The present invention relates generally to oscillators in the VHF and UHF bands, and more specifically to a high-stability, low-noise oscillator.
Since the local oscillator of a VHF or UHF transmitter or receiver determines the performance of the apparatus, it is required to operate with a high degree of frequency stability and a low noise level. Silicon bipolar transistors are currently employed as an amplifying element of the oscillator in a base-grounded Colpitts or Hartley configuration. However, prior art oscillators have met with difficulty to meet low noise requirement.